


Rivals, they keep saying…

by Kunogi_Haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, News Media, Plot Twists, Rivalry, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-04-12 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki
Summary: The plan is perfect, Celestino and Yakov though.Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. Professional ice skaters. Rivals.And everyone thinks the same thing. The press, the other skaters and coaches, the fans…But then, what does the rings they are both wearing mean?- This is my gift for Yuuri Katsuki's birthday.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	Rivals, they keep saying…

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my gift for Yuuri Katsuki's birthday. Happy birthday, Darling!!
> 
> \- Gift theme: Golden medals.
> 
> \- I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Everything started in Sochi at the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri Katsuki did well on the short program, just behind Giacometti and Nikiforov. But then, the day of the free comes and he ... coudn't skate it very well, dropping to the bottom.

And then cameras record the moment Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky, and Yakov Feltsman head for the stadium exit. At that moment, Yuuri Katsuki is there, talking with reporter Morooka Hisashi. Not far away, Celestino Cialdini waits for Yuuri.

And then everyone watches the moment Yuuri turns his face, looking at Victor. That soon after the russian champion notes him.

“Commemorative photo?” Victor asks, holding up his cell phone. "Sure."

Everyone expects Yuuri Katsuki to accept taking a picture with his idol. But everyone is surprised when he frowns at the Russian skater and turns his back on him, starting to walk away.

"Katsuki-kun, don't you want to take a photo...?" Morooka asks, going after Yuuri, who shakes his head and leaves the arena.

Unfortunately, many cameras captured everything that happened there. Even Victor's shock face.

**~ x ~**

** _Yuuri Katsuki turns his back on Nikiforov._ **

by Alexia Volkova

**…**

_Many were surprised when Yuuri Katsuki simply ignored Victor Nikiforov, who had offered him the chance to take a picture with him._ _Many of us know that Katsuki, since starting his career as a skater, has always declared his support for the Russian ice skater._ _But maybe, in Katsuki's mind, since he was last in a competition like the Grand Prix final, he might not have been comfortable with Nikiforov…_

**~ x ~**

Interestingly, Yuuri Katsuki won the national championship and was therefore chosen to be Japan's second representative at the World’s Championship. In this event he, to the shock of many people, won a gold medal and a world record in the free program.

Victor Nikiforov is one of those people. On the podium, he looks at Yuuri with a forced smile on his face, but many cameras catch the moment his hands are closed and shaking.

Out of camera range, Celestino and Yakov look at each other in surprise.

“Hmm, I've never seen Vitya so disappointed.” The Russian coach comments. "Maybe having Katsuki as a rival will give him more energy to skate."

“I have never seen Yuuri as calm as now. Maybe now he'll be able to believe he's talented enough to win even Victor Nikiforov. ”Celestino says, surprising Yakov. "Now, maybe being Victor's rival may be what he needs to evolve."

And so, both coaches have decided to move on with the idea when they watch Yuuri look at Victor with a wide smile on his face.

**~ x ~**

** _Katsuki and Nikiforov - Rivals._ **

by Morooka Hisashi

**…**

_The world of Figure Skating was taken by surprise at the World Championship, which is currently taking place in Tokyo._ _Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’ Ace, surprises everyone by running a beautiful short program, which has secured not only a World Record but also victory in the men's category after a fabulous Free Program._

_And then, at a press conference after the medals were handed over, we were surprised by a discussion involving Yakov Feltsman (Nikiforov’s Coach) and Celestino Cialdini (Katsuki’s Coach), both praising their students and criticizing the other._ _Suddenly both declare that the two skaters are rivals from that moment on._ _Obviously, this shocks both Nikiforov and Katsuki, who complain to their coaches._ _But it's too late._ _The_ **_#VictuuriRivals_** _hashtag_ _is already one of the most talked about topics on social networks, courtesy of Phichit Chulanont, Thai skater and Katsuki's rinkmate._

_ For now, none of the skaters have not gone into detail… _

**...**

"Rivals, they keep saying ..."

**~ x ~**

** _Katsuki Yuuri ends contract with Celestino Cialdini and returns home._ **

** _Future of Japanese ice skater Yuuri Katsuki is uncertain._ **

** _Nikiforov travels to Japan with Makkachin to rest._ **

**_Nikiforov's photos in Japan viralize after one with a golden ring in his left hand._** **_Audience wants to know where the Russian skater is going._**

**_ISU puts Nikiforov and Katsuki in different championships._** **_Want to leave their rivalry to the final?_**

** _Yuuri Katsuki will participate in the China Cup and Rostelecom Cup without a coach._ **

** _Victor Nikiforov wins…_ **

**…**

**_Nikiforov in Beijing?_** **_Fan swears she spotted Nikiforov arriving at the airport, but there is nothing to justify his presence at the event._**

** _Fan who says she has seen Nikiforov gets trashed on social media, as the Russian team is still in Russia for two days._ **

**_Katsuki skates his short program wearing golden ring on his left hand ring finger._** **_Experts say it's no big deal._**

**_Katsuki Yuuri surprises with short program that rivals Giacometti._** **_'Eros' is already the most talked about subject on social networks._**

**_Yuuri Katsuki performs a Quad Flip at the end of his free program, 'Yuri On Ice'._** **_Clearly a challenge for Nikiforov._**

**_Yuuri Katsuki wins silver medal with new jump._** **_In an interview, he says he did have a coach, but he is just an idiot._**

**_Katsuki's mysterious coach theories invade social networks._** **_Hashtag #IdiotCoach goes viral on twitter._**

…

Rostelecom Cup ends with Katsuki in fourth place and being the last skater to qualify for the Grand Prix Final.

Katsuki cries when someone throws a brown plush poodle at him. In an interview we found that one of his reasons for not skating well in Sochi was because of the death of his dog, Vicchan.

Nikiforov posts on Instagram that Makkachin was ill but that everything is fine now. Fans are frightened that he is in Japan, not Russia. Coach Feltsman reports that Victor is training outside Russia, and only communicated with him via video calls.

**~ x ~**

**GPF in Barcelona - An event that will go down in history.**

By Hisashi Morooka

**...**

_The Grand Prix Final arrives._ _Bringing Big Surprises._ _Yuri Plisetsky (RUS) breaks the record with his short program, 'Agape'._ _Another surprise is Jean-Jacques Leroy (CAN), who presented a weak program and finished last._

_But then came the day of the free show and Yuuri Katsuki finished with a new World Record and silver medal behind Plisetsky._ _Surprisingly, Nikiforov, who finishes the third free show, approaches Katsuki and when many think he would criticize or congratulate the Japanese skater for the medal and simply record him to the shock of everyone…_

_He kissed him._ _In his mouth._

_ And Katsuki, despite being surprised, not only kisses him back but also hugs him. _

_ The only thing I can say is that the scene of the two of them kissing while everyone looks at them shocked turned meme and viralized over the internet. _

**…**

“Katsuki, Nikiforov. What is the meaning of that kiss? You are rivals. ”

"Rivals, they keep saying." Yuuri says, exchanging glances with Victor

“Husbands, we really are.” Victor and Yuuri raise their left hands. “And I'm retiring to properly assume Yuuri's coaching position.”

"And how did this all happen?" Alexia Volkova asks, shocked.

“Well, it all started in Sochi, when I came last because of my nerves and the death of my dog, which I haven't seen in 5 years. I got very depressed and ended up drinking a lot. Victor helped me a lot after I was left alone by Celestino, and took care of me until the next day. Unfortunately I broke my glasses and as I don’t like to wear contact lenses, I could barely see straight and Celestino instead of waiting for me, was already far from me, leaving me quite confused and had to rely on Morooka-san to find him. ”Yuuri begins to say, not hesitating to glare furiously at Celestino, who swallows hard. “Me and Victor started talking daily via the phone, where I apologized to him and explained what had happened, and Victor helped me improve my programs for nationals.”

Yuuri looks at Victor, nodding at him, knowing that he also wanted to tell the story.

“I was proud of my Yuuri when he won the nationals and shocked by the Worlds Championship result.” Victor says, and several cameras capture Yuuri's flushed cheeks. “Shocked and very proud of him, something that it was so hard to hide when I was on the podium. But then our coaches had the stupid idea about making us were rivals. ”

"I got sooooooo angry." Yuuri says, pouting. "As if a dime-a-dozen skater could rival Victor Nikiforov."

“Yuuuuuuuri, we talked about this already…” Victor crosses his arms, looking at him seriously.

“Since I was graduating from University, I decided to end with Coach Celestino and returned home. When I arrived, I am literally attacked by Makkachin. and I find that Victor Nikiforov is in Hasetsu. more specifically, in my family's onsen."

"It was then that we started dating for real and training together in the city rink, where I handed Eros choreography to Yuuri and Yurio, Agape. ”Victor continues the story, giving a wink to the teenager, who even being the winner is being completely fooled by the press. “I was even present at both the China Cup and Rostelecom, even when I had to go back because Makkachin ended up being up in a vet because he choked with too many japanese buns. And then, in Barcelona, we officially got married. ”

“What about the rings?” Alexia asks, and Yuuri smiles at her.

“I bought it after winning the World Championship, as proof that I was being serious when I asked him to date me.” Yuuri smiles, tilting his face. “Any further questions?”

The journalists look at each other in surprise.

"Apparently not," Victor says, too excited for a bronze medalist. “So excuse me, I need to celebrate with my husband his silver medal and his new world record.”

'VITYA!!!' Yuuri exclaims, being pulled by Victor out of the room where the press conference is still being held, leaving shocked reporters, hatred Yuri Plisetsky, an almost bald coach wishing to drink a whole bottle of vodka and another very nervous and confused trying to calm him down.

And again, Yuuri and Victor became a meme and go viral on the internet at the same day.


End file.
